You who I Love
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Manakah yang akan kau pilih? Terpaku pada 'dia' yang hanya ada di masa lalu atau berani mengambil langkah baru ke depan?/ "Kalau yang kau lihat darinya hanya pemuda itu, kenapa kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu?"/ "...aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menjelek-jelekkan orang yang kusukai, sekali pun orang yang kusukai itu sendiri!"
1. Chapter 1

**Because I Love You**

by Mizuhashi

**Disclaimer:**Naruto and all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Manakah yang akan kau pilih? Terpaku pada 'dia' yang hanya ada di masa lalu atau berani mengambil langkah baru ke depan?/ "Kalau yang kau lihat darinya hanya pemuda itu, kenapa kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu?"/ "...aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menjelek-jelekkan orang yang kusukai, sekali pun orang yang kusukai itu sendiri!"

* * *

"Hei, _Teme_! Jalanmu itu tidak bisa lebih lambat lagi, huh?" tanya seorang remaja pria dengan rambut _blonde_ yang berdiri kepada kawannya yang berada cukup jauh di belakangnya.

Cowok berambut raven yang merupakan teman dari cowok berambut pirang tadi hanya diam saja menanggapi sindiran dari temannya. Mata hitamnya yang kelam itu menyiratkan rasa bosan.

Kesal karena ucapannya tidak mendapat tanggapan, pria berambut pirang itu pun menghampiri temannya dengan setengah berlari.

"Heh, Sasuke-_teme_, kau ini punya telinga tidak, sih?"

"Hn,"

"Apa-apaan sih jawabnmu itu? Iya apa tidak?"

"Hn,"

"Aaaaggh, kau bisa membuatku gila, _Teme_!"

"Hn, dan kau bisa membuatku tuli, Naruto-_dobe_!"

Cowok yang dipanggil sebagai Naruto itu hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Dia berusaha keras untuk bersabar menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu dingin dan cuek. Sedangkan di pihak Sasuke, ia sendiri berusaha bersabar menghadapi temannya yang _super _berisik ini. Dalam hatinya ia berharap pendengarannya masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik sampai ia tua nanti.

"Kau itu sebenarnya tidak ingin datang, kan?" tanya Naruto setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan jawaban yang entah berarti iya apa tidak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang ke mari?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Sasuke mendelikkan matanya dan mendengus sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kau yang menyeretku ke sini, _Dobe_,"

"Sejak kapan aku menyeretmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos tak berdosa.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Naruto. Jujur saja, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi bisa-bisa membuat dirinya meledak. Dan meledak itu...sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Merasakan sebuah aura gelap yang dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, Naruto merasa merinding. "Hei...Teme, festivalnya bagus, ya?" Naruto berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejak beberapa menit lalu sekaligus mengusir aura gelap dan dingin yang melimuti tubuhnya.

"Hn,"

"Huuuh, hampir saja aku mati tiba-tiba karena tercekik auranya si _Teme_," gumam Naruto lega karena aura yang serasa mematikan itu mulai memudar.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang, _Dobe_?"

"Aaa, tidak... Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, hehehe"

Mereka berdua lalu bercakap-cakap sambil mengelilingi taman Konoha yang dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya festival. Maaf, ralat. Naruto yang bercakap-cakap satu arah dengan semangat, sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan gumaman miliknya yang multi fungsi.

"Kau mau ke mana, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kini mulai berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar.

"Pulang,"

"Tujuan utama kita ke sini kan untuk menyaksikan permainan piano Sakura-_chan_. Acaranya sebentar lagi, nih. Masa kau mau pulang sekarang? Tanggung!"

"Itu siapa, _Dobe_? Dan juga, jangan katakan itu sebagai tujuan 'kita'. Itu adalah tujuan'mu',"

"Kau tidak mengenal Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_?! Ya ampun, kau ini cowok popular yang benar-benar anti sosial sekali, sih!"

"Hn,"

Merasa kalah telak, mau tak mau Naruto membiarkan Sasuke pulang. Sementara ia sendiri berjalan menuju taman utama yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari pintu keluar. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya. "Huh, padahal tinggal 5 menit saja, apa susahnya, sih?"

_**Because I Love You**_

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga Sasuke sampai ke pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditabrak hingga jatuh kebelakang.

"Hei, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Pintu yang kau masuki itu pintu keluar, tau?!" bentak Sasuke dengan volume sedang. Tidak lucu kan, kalau ada orang yang melihatnya berteriak-teriak? Ingat, Uchiha itu terkenal akan sikapnya yang sangat tenang.

"Maaf.. Maaf..Maafkan aku," orang yang menabrak Sasuke membungkukan badannya berulang-ulang.

Melihat cara minta maaf gadis itu yang dirasa sangat berlebihan dan seakan tak kunjung henti, Sasuke entah mengapa merasa kesal, "Sudahlah, hentikan acara minta maafmu yang berlebihan itu. Membosankan,"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk pertama kalinya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku," katanya lembut.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, jantung Sasuke berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat senyuman gadis itu. Mata hijau gadis itu seakan menyerap dirinya hingga Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara lembut yang dimiliki gadis itu menyadarkan kembali Sasuke. "Hn," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Aku sudah terlambat untuk pertunjukkan pianoku,"

Baru saja gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri, dia kembali terjatuh. Pada kaki kanannya timbul warna kemerahan dan gadis itu hanya dapat meringis kala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menyebar.

Melihat hal itu, secara refleks Sasuke langsung merendahkan dirinya. Dia berjongkok di depan gadis itu dengan maksud memberikan gendongan. Sementara gadis itu sendiri hanya dapat terbengong-bengong melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Mau naik apa tidak?" suara berat Sasuke membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"Eeh?!"

"Kau bilang kau sedang terburu-buru kan? Mau cepat naik atau aku tinggal?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia naik ke punggung Sasuke.

**_Because I Love You_**

Perjalanan singkat itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Sasuke. Jantungnya yang masih berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, kedua pipinya yang terasa sangat panas sekarang, dan juga entah mengapa ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. 'Aku ini kenapa sih? ' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai," ucapan gadis itu sukses membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti secara otomatis di depan sebuah pintu masuk panggung.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu dari punggungnya.

"Terima kasih...umm..." gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Baik. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku ke sini, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi tanpa dirimu," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum, membuat guratan-guratan merah muncul dan menghiasi wajah Sasuke. "Oh ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan, sebelum pulang, tonton pertunjukkan piano yang akan aku tampilkan, ya," pintanya sambil masuk ke dalam pintu masuk itu.

'Payah... senyuman dan pandangan matanya sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku,' batin Sasuke sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Lho, kau tidak jadi pulang, _Teme_?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sambil melamun tersentak kaget. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengembalikan wajah _stoic_ yang ia miliki.

"Ini juga baru mau pulang," jawabnya datar.

"Hei, berhubung kau sudah di sini, kenapa kau tidak menemaniku menonton permainan piano Sakura-_chan_? Eh, itu dia orangnya," wajah Naruto menjadi antusias ketika menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah grand piano berwarna putih di atas panggung.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud bernama Sakura," pertanyaan yang dilempar Sasuke memang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan. Tetapi karena sudah cukup lama mengenal Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat dapat membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman yang lebar.

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian, suara dentingan piano pun mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan matinya keramaian yang sedari tadi menghiasi festival itu. Semuanya menikmati suara indah itu tanpa terkecuali.

Sakura yang sedang bermain piano terlihat sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tergerai, dan mata emeraldnya berkilau saat jari-jarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lincahnya. Bibirnya yang tipis juga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membawa ketenangan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap penampilan Sakura lekat-lekat, menutup matanya pada bagian akhir permainan piano itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wajah Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari kedua sisi bibirnya mulai terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

'_Does it mean I've been fallen in love with her at the first time?_'

* * *

Padahal fic _Aku yang Dulu _masih belum selesai, tetapi entah kenapa tanganku 'gatel' banget buat ngepublish fic ini, hehe... Gaya tulisan saya di sini masih sama, singkat dan diksinya kere, gatau kenapa dua hal itu selalu terasa sulit untuk dirubah, huhu T_T kesannya cerita yang saya buat jadi kaku gara-gara mereka itu.

Ada yang punya saran untuk menghadapi kedua masalah di atas?

Dan _arigatou_ buat temen-temen semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, apalagi yang sampai memberi review ^^

Terussss, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat temen-temen yang merayakan :D mohon maaf lahir dan batin


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I Love You **(changed into) **You who I Love**

by Mizuhashi

**Disclaimer:**Naruto and all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Semenjak festival tiga bulan lalu yang ia datangi bersama Naruto, Sasuke jadi memiliki hobi baru : menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.

Dirinya pun seakan-akan mulai berubah. Ia mulai jarang bermuka datar, ia mulai jarang berbicara ketus, dan juga lebih hangat pada banyak orang meski ada batasan tersendiri bagi kelompok fangirl milliknya. Sedikit banyak karena mereka makin 'mengganggu' hari-harinya.

Dan semua perubahan itu karena...

"Sakura-_chan_!~" gadis yang memiliki nama sama seperti bunga yang sangat indah.

Mendengar nama gadis itu disebut oleh salah seorang sahabatnya, refleks Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto" Sakura memberi salam selamat pagi kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu memberi senyum yang lebar, tangannya menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis dengan cover berwarna ungu, "Aku sudah mencari data yang kauinginkan waktu itu. Kali ini semuanya sudah lengkap" katanya dengan ramah.

Mata Sakura berbinar, dilihatnya buku tadi dengan tatapan kagum, "_Sugoi~ Arigatou_, Naruto"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ehmm ya ya, _douitashimashite_, Sakura-chan. _Anoo_... apa kau yakin mau melakukannya?"

Beralih dari buku yang digenggamnya, Sakura kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, membuat Naruto merasa gugup dan salah tingkah karenanya. "Eee eee, jangan marah, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya bertanya untuk memastikan," jelasnya dengan nada gugup.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya, "_Iie_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku enggak marah. Kalau soal itu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat terlalu jauh kok. Lagi pula, kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap membantuku apa pun yang terjadi nanti, iya, kan?" jawab Sakura lembut, "Oh ya, aku duluan, ya. Aku ada piket pagi hari ini" tambahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

'_membantu, ya? Apa... semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja?'_

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika dirasanya ada sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Dengan cepat, wajah bingungnya berganti menjadi wajah ceria seperti biasanya. "_Ohayou, Teme_!" sapanya dengan nada nyaring yang cukup memekakan telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah sahabatnya itu tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan selamat paginya, "Sudah kukatakan ribuan kali, _Dobe_, aku-TIDAK-tuli. Berhentilah berteriak nyaring seperti itu saat aku berada di dekatmu!"

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju gedung utama, "Hehehe, _gomen ne_, _Teme_!" serunya dengan nada yang ia usahakan terdengar sekecil mungkin.

"Hn.." Sasuke bergumam dengan menatapnya tajam.

Seketika itu, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa bingung tergambar jelas pada mukanya, "Eh, ada apa, _Teme_?"

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar dan _to the point_.

Hening selama tiga detik. Naruto berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke hingga bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "_Nee~_ kau cemburu, Teme?"

Menyadari jalan pikirannya dapat terbaca oleh Naruto, cepat-cepat Sasuke menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya dan menggantinya dengan raut wajah super datar, "Siapa bilang? Aku hanya bertanya saja"

"Ooh hanya bertanya, toh. Kukira kau merasa cemburu karena aku bisa jadian dengan Sakura-chan, hmm" goda Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

"A..APA?! ehem maksudku kapan kau jadian?" dalam hati Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang lengah hanya karena perkataan sederhana Naruto.

"Wuahaha...!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ka... kau harusnya melihat wajah konyolmu tadi, _Teme_! Aku tak menyangka kau dapat _out of character_ hanya karena actingku yang masih amatiran ini, haha"

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini agak berwarna merah karena manahan malu. "Hentikan, _Dobe_! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," dengusnya seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Iya... iya... _gomen, Teme_. Jangan marah," bujuk Naruto yang kini langkahnya sudah sejajar lagi dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"_Teme_..."

"Hn."

"Jangan marah, ya? Yayayayayaya?"

Hentikan memasang wajah itu! Aku jadi mual," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang menampilkan _puppy eyes_.

"Ugh, sialan kau, _Teme_!"

Deg!

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Naruto. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut bersama teman-temannya, tanpa menyadari kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membuat beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat berteriak histeris.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama dengan sorot pandang Sasuke. "Hooo, Sakura-_chan_, ya?" sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya, "Sakura-_chan_~ _Teme_ memerhatikanmu dengan senyum mesum, hati-hati!"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang kelewat keras, Sasuke cepat-cepat tersadar dan menjitak kepala Naruto hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "_Itai itai itai_! Keterlaluan kau, _Teme_! Pantas saja kau jomblo. Brutal begini, sih" cibirnya.

Sakura yang melihat ke arah mereka lalu menutupi mulutnya seraya terkikik geli, membuat muka Sasuke yang berwarna putih pucat itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar dapat segera menjauh dari kelas Sakura. Langkahnya diiringi oleh teriakan Naruto yang meminta agar Sasuke mau menunggunya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Perlahan diturunkannya tangnan yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya. Diambilnya buku yang tadi pagi diberikan Naruto padanya dan didekapnya erat buku itu.

'_Rencana ini harus berhasil!_' batinnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, Saku, kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Dengan cepat ia mengubah kembali raut wajahnya. "Aaa... tidak apa, Ino-_chan_!"

Gadis yang tadi menyapanya itu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan. Aktingmu buruk sekali, Saku"

Sakura memberikan cengiran lebar kepada sahabatnya itu hingga barisan gigi putihnya tampak. "Hahaha, aku memang tidak berbakat sebagai aktris, membohongimu saja tidak mampu" cengiran itu pudar dan terganti oleh senyuman halus, "Aku menemukan_nya_,"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sial! Rasanya tadi memalukan sekali. Baru pertama kalinya dia, seorang UCHIHA Sasuke, merasa dipermalukan seperti tadi. Dan semakin ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, maka semakin malulah ia. Pagi? Padahal sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak tadi, tapi rasa malu itu malah semakin menjadi. Apalagi tawa Sakura yang...

"Loh, Sasuke, kenapa kau di sini?"

Ugh. Rasanya ia ingin berlari untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Ke mana saja asal ia tidak dapat bertemu gadis itu, setidaknya sampai rasa malunya hilang. Sayangnya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sembari menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang mulai bermunculan di mukanya.

"Hei~ Sasu, aku bertanya padamu. Jangan dikacangin, dong!" Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil menarik kedua pipinya. "Hihi, wajahmu merah begitu, _kawaii~_"

"Hn."

Hening sejenak hingga Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, "Aaa, jangan-jangan kau merasa malu gara-gara yang tadi pagi, ya?" kalimat polos itu seakan menjadi pukulan telak bagi Sasuke, dialihkannya arah pandanganya ke arah lain.

"Sasukeee, yang tadi pagi itu 'kan Cuma bercandaan. Masa kau malu hanya karena itu sih? Atau, jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah bercanda seumur hidupmu, ya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas. Haruskah ia jujur pada gadis di hadapannya ini?"

"Kau sih, meski pun kau ini tipe orang yang introvert, setidaknya jangan menjadi seorang anti sosial, dong. Cobalah makin terbuka pada sek..."

"...kamu" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, perkataannya pun ikut terhenti. Tadi itu, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Sasu?"

Sasuke kini menghadap gadis berambut merah jambu itu, "Itu semua karena ada kamu. Aku malu terlihat konyol di depanmu. Apalagi tadi kau terlihat menikmati juga," katanya, berusaha keras menghentikan debaran yang kelewat cepat di dadanya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura tahu kalau jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat hingga ia harus berusaha ekstra keras menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar tadi. Tapi detik berikutnya, tawa gadis itu meledak. "Hihi, Sasu, memangnya kenapa kalau ada aku tadi? Lagipula tadi aku tertawa bukan karena kamu terlihat konyol, kok," dimiringkannya kepalanya, "aku... tadi itu tertawa karena kupikir menyenangkan sekali kalau aku berada di antara kalian yang sedang bercanda. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti itu,"

"Bukankah kau selalu tertawa bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat penasaran dengan pernyataan Sakura yang terakhir.

Gadis itu membuat gambar-gambar imajiner di udara dengan telunjuknya, "Bagaimana ya, menjelaskannya. Hmm... aku memang sering terlihat tertawa bersama dengan teman-temanku, tapi... kau tau tidak, saat kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang dekat denganmu, dalam hal ini teman, pasti ada kan satu perasaan hangat di dada yang biasanya hanya kau rasakan saat bersama mereka. Aku, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu menghilang dari diriku"

Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya kepada gadis di hadapannya, "Intinya kau ingin bilang kalau tawamu itu palsu, betul kan?"

"_Iie_, Sasuke... tawaku asli kok. Aku tertawa karena memang aku senang atau merasa candaan mereka lucu, tapi... entahlah sulit menjelaskannya. Ohya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau datang ke sini untuk apa? Ini kan gedung untuk anak kelas dua, dan kau di sini masih kelas satu. Kau tidak takut dilabrak kakak kelas?"

Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya, "Itulah keistimewaan seorang Uchiha," katanya pamer, yang dibalas dengan helaan napas panjang Sakura, "Baik-baik tuan, Uchiha. Lagamu ini tinggi sekali. Aku bertanya tentang alasanmu kemari, bukannya memintamu untuk berpamer ria"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "kau... mukamu tadi jelek sekali, Saku, haha"

Pernyataan iseng itu sukses membuat Sasuke harus terbaring di tanah karena dorongan kuat yang diberikan Sakura padanya, "Sasuke jahaaaaat!"

Mereka terus bercanda di bawah pohon Sakura sekolah tanpa menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang hadir pada saat itu. Mata birunya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan baik-baik kedua orang yang asyik bercanda itu kini tertutup. Dihembuskannya napas panjang seakan-akan apa yang ia lakukan itu dapat meringankan beban di hatinya yang bimbang.

"Sakura-_chan_... ketika waktu yang ditunggu sudah datang, aku bimbang untuk melanjutkan ini atau tidak..."

.

.

.

* * *

Bonjour, minna-san! Aku balik lagi buat nge-publish lanjutan fic ini :D

Akhirnya lanjutan ini bisa ke-publish juga. Maaf minna, kalau kalian menemukan chapter ini kecepetan alur. Aku ngerjain pas banget di tengah-tengah UAS, jadi yah bisa dibilang ini sarana hiburan pelepas stress karena belajar, jadi harap maklum ya.

Sperti yang kalian duga, dari chap1 udah kebaca kan kalau Sasuke suka sama Sakura, nah setelahnya dia pdkt gitu biar bisa dekat sama Saku. Ohya di sini mereka beda angkatan, Sasu kelas satu, Saku kelas dua.

Tentang alur yang terpotong bakal diceritain di side story, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya, hehe

Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah membaca, apalagi kalau sampai meluangkan waktu untuk review. Doumo arigatou


End file.
